poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
' Twilight Sparkle' (voiced by Tara Strong when speaking, and Rebecca Shoicet when singing) is a purple unicorn and a very talented one when it comes to performing magic. She is Princess Celestia's most faithful student who was sent to Ponyville to make preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, but also to make some friends. She was incredibly reluctant too, due to focusing on her task, but also because she worried about the possibility of Nightmare Moon, an evil version of Celestia's younger sister Princess Luna, coming back after 1000 years and creating an everlasting night. The possibility became reality, but with the assistance of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity, five friends that Twilight met while in Ponyville, they harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and defeated Nightmare Moon, returning her to Princess Luna. Since then, Twilight has stayed in Ponyville with her friends and reporting to Celestia about every new lesson she's learned about friendship. Twilight is also Shining Armor's younger sister. Trivia *Twilight is Thomas' girlfriend. *Twilight met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Her element of magic was shared with the main six members of the FT Squad; Kyle the Otter, Rudy the Alligator, Dennis the Frog, Cassidy the Pelican, Kimmy the Elephant and Kaytlin the Otter. *Twilight guest starred in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Twilight will make occasional guest appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, and will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. *Twilight and her friends joined Thomas and his friends at the end of Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie). *Twilight is very intelligent and provides useful knowledge for the FT Squad when needed. *She as well as the rest of the mane 6 are friends with Nanako Dojima in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *She also owns an 18-wheeler in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. *Twilight Sparkle and Thomas are the two leaders of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team. *Twilight Sparkle is the leader of the Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team. *Twilight will meet Dipper, Mabel, and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Scooby Doo: The Mystery Begins. *Twilight is very good friends with Dipper Pines as they like getting information on Dipper's journal and they are really close. *Twilight is also great friends with Roary The Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat, Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, Turbo, Bibi Blocksberg and Zummi Gummi. *Twilight will join Barney and friends in Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space *Twilight will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds. *Twilight is a very good friend with Brian Griffin and Lucky (Pound Puppies (2010)). *Twilight will meet Jimmy and the gang in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Charlotte's Web. Gallery Twilight Sparkle as a Unicorn.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn filly.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn filly Twilight Sparkle turned to stone.png|Twilight Sparkle turned to stone Twilight Sparkle as an Earth pony.png|Twilight Sparkle as an Earth pony Twilight Sparkle as Star Swirl the Bearded.png|Twilight Sparkle as Star Swirl the Bearded Twilight as Mare Do Well.png|Twilight as Mare Do Well Twilight Sparkle as Clover the Clever.png|Twilight Sparkle as Clover the Clever Crystal Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as a Unicorn Crystal Pony Twilight Sparkle as a Pegasus.png|Twilight Sparkle as a Pegasus Twilight Sparkle as a Breezie.png|Twilight Sparkle as a Breezie Twilight as the Masked Matter-Horn.png|Twilight Sparkle as the Masked Matter-Horn Twilight as Commander Easyglider.png|Twilight Sparkle as Commander Easyglider Twilight Sparkle's human form, as she appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls.png|Twilight Sparkle's human form Twilight Sparkle's half-pony form.png|Twilight Sparkle's half-pony form Twilight Sparkle rainbowfied.png|Twilight Sparkle rainbowfied Crystal Alicorn Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as an Alicorn Crystal Pony Princess Twilight Sparkle.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle Princess Twilight Sparkle with her Crown.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle with her Crown Twilight as a Thomas character.png|Twilight as a Thomas character Twilight as the Blue Fairy.png|Twilight as the Blue Fairy Human Twilight Sparkle.png|Human Twilight Sparckle Twilight cowgirl.png|Twilight cowgirl galaxy_twilight_sparkle_vector_by_minkystar-d79imoa.png Category:Characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:PRINCESSES Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Daughters Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Legendary creatures Category:Leaders Category:Unicorns Category:Pure of Heart Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Ponies Category:Intelligent characters Category:Co-Leaders Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Girlfriends Category:Alicorns Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Aunts Category:Granddaughters Category:Barney's Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Roary the Racing Car's Allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Wise Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Gunners Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures allies Category:Tragic Characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7